The field of the invention relates generally to systems and methods for transmitting token data to a key card reading device and, more particularly, to systems and methods for generating token data representing access data typically included within a room key card, storing the token data on a mobile device as access data, and wirelessly transmitting the token data as a transmission signal from a mobile computing device to a key card reading device to gain access to a reserved room.
Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. With the number of features available rapidly increasing, mobile computing devices, often in the form of smartphones, are now used for storing addresses, keeping a calendar, reading e-mails, drafting documents, purchasing goods, storing e-wallets, etc. Furthermore, some known mobile computing devices can emit wireless signals to allow the mobile device to communicate with another computing device. For example, in some cases, a mobile device can emit changing magnetic fields or near-field communication (NFC) signals to communicate with another device.
In some cases, security systems for accessing rooms, elevators, and other selectively accessible areas or devices may include electronic locking devices. These electronics locking devices are programmable to provide access to the area or device when a user provides an access code that corresponds to the locking device. For example, in a hotel, key cards are provided to guests that include magnetic stripes. These magnetic stripes store data that is associated with a particular room and a key card reading device. When the key card is placed into physical contact with a magnetic reader of the reading device, the data from the key card (access data) is collected and compared to stored data (i.e., security data) by the reading device. If the collected data and the stored data match, the guest is given access to the room by the reading device. The electronic locking devices further enable providers (e.g., hotel management) to generate a new access code without physically replacing the locking system. By generating new access codes, the providers can prevent previous users from gaining access without the permission of the providers.
In recent years, competition among lodging establishments have resulted in the need to find effective and novel ways of providing a memorable and positive experience to guests. In general, when a guest enters a lodging establishment, the guest typically wants to minimize the wait time, namely the time between when the guest enters the establishment and the time he or she can check into and enter a reserved room. Likewise, the lodging establishment typically wants to enable the guest to enter a room as quickly as possible in order to optimize the lodging experience. Any delays or hassles may result in a significantly diminished guest experience. Furthermore, the lodging establishment typically wants to provide the guest with an easy, yet secure, method of checking into the lodging establishment and entering his or her room.
Therefore, systems and methods are needed that enable a lodging guest to enter a reserved room as quickly as possible using an easily accessible mobile device, such as a smart phone.